


Another Pretty Thing Dead on The End of The Shaft of The Zen Archer

by Senjogahara_Appreciator



Category: Original Work
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, F/F, Futanari, Roleplay, demonic transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 17:00:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18627454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senjogahara_Appreciator/pseuds/Senjogahara_Appreciator
Summary: This is a fictional chatlog I put down when poking around in experimental formats. I never brought the project to a conclusion, so I'm putting the best bit here.





	Another Pretty Thing Dead on The End of The Shaft of The Zen Archer

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fictional chatlog I put down when poking around in experimental formats. I never brought the project to a conclusion, so I'm putting the best bit here.

**vatsmear:** my breathing is heavy and my face is flushed  
**vatsmear:** i wanna taste you and make you scream so the whole office hears it  
**Splashy:** I can sense your desperation with my back turned. You don't have to be patient, but you do have to submit to my desecration if you want me. The way I'm standing makes it clear  
**vatsmear:** im hard under my dress  
**vatsmear:** i cant wait any longer  
**vatsmear:** before you can react, im already behind you  
**vatsmear:** touching you through your sweater  
**Splashy:** I can't suppress my voice, but I'm frustrated that you got the upper hand already  
**Splashy:** I pivot against your arms, pulling you over to the desk by your hair. I set my coffee down on the left side of the desk and push you against the right  
**Splashy:** (Please at least use apostrophes! I can't cum if your grammar is like this)  
**vatsmear:** as you push me against the desk i draw you into a kiss  
**vatsmear:** my tongue feels unnaturally long in your mouth  
**vatsmear:** as i pull away you see that my tongue is substantially longer than average and ends in a sharp point  
**Splashy:** "I see... you're something beyond human...?"  
**Splashy:** I say as I look you up and down. I'm holding you by the throat, bending you over slightly backwards over the desk  
**Splashy:** I touch your demon cock through your dress with my free hand  
**vatsmear:** i gasp and squirm against you  
**vatsmear:** daring you to go further  
**Splashy:** "Your body responds like a mortal..."  
**Splashy:** I grab you by the thigh and back, lifting you onto the desk. I pull you towards me, grinding your cock against mine through our layers of clothes.  
**vatsmear:** i moan deeply  
**vatsmear:** responding to your pressure by getting harder and more ready for you  
**vatsmear:** "i want you... please don't hold back"  
**vatsmear:** my face is begging you for more  
**vatsmear:** "please..."  
**Splashy:** "You want it that badly? I'll give it to you!"  
**Splashy:** I unbutton my jeans. My cock is bulging through my underwear, hard as stone. I pull you towards me so that your ass is half off the desk and your dress is almost revealing your underwear.  
**vatsmear:** i'm wearing black lace highleg lingerie that only barely covers me up  
**vatsmear:** the outline of my dick is clearly visible through my dress  
**vatsmear:** i reach down and move my underwear aside to reveal my cunt  
**vatsmear:** i lay back and pull my dress up to my waist  
**vatsmear:** showing you everything  
**vatsmear:** my cock is begging to be touched and my demon cunt is ready for you  
**Splashy:** "Oh, look at you... you're filthy! Dirty demon sluts like you need to be punished. Let's get you cleaned up first"  
**Splashy:** I kneel down and take your cock in my mouth. I run my tongue against your glans and suck you down to the back of my throat.  
**vatsmear:** i stifle my sudden moan before i alert the whole office  
**vatsmear:** i run my hands through your hair  
**vatsmear:** and move my hips to try and go deeper in your mouth  
**Splashy:** I work two fingers into your cunt as I take your whole cock into my throat. I work you over furiously, trying to bring you to orgasm  
**vatsmear:** it almost works  
**vatsmear:** i'm very close  
**vatsmear:** but i won't cum without your cock in me  
**Splashy:** I pull my head back, letting your cock hit your abdomen while I keep fingerfucking you  
**Splashy:** "You're not just a slut, you're demanding too. So desperate for my cock."  
**Splashy:** I tease your cunt with the tip of my cock  
**vatsmear:** i let out a dire moan  
**vatsmear:** your teasing feels incredible  
**vatsmear:** i need you to fuck me  
**Splashy:** I can't hold back anymore. As I'm fucking you, I'm leaving marks on your neck with my teeth and kneading your chest.  
**vatsmear:** i'm drenched  
**vatsmear:** you easily penetrate all the way into me  
**vatsmear:** i can't control my voice anymore  
**vatsmear:** my desperate moans can be heard throughout the office floor  
**vatsmear:** i'm clawing at your back and moving against your cock as you fuck me over and over  
**vatsmear:** i can feel it building up  
**Splashy:** I'm stroking your cock as I fuck you. You feel incredible. The force of me fucking you deep forces your cock upwards into my hand  
**Splashy:** "Come on, you filthy demon slut! I want you to cum for me. Cum all over yourself!"  
**Splashy:** I fuck you as deeply as I can, getting carried away by your moans until I'm barely lucid  
**vatsmear:** i scream in a voice that sounds like a hundred agonized mortals crying out for relief  
**vatsmear:** i cum shaking and writhing against the desk  
**vatsmear:** you can feel my cunt suddenly heating up as i clench my knees together and cover my chest and abdomen in my own clear cum  
**vatsmear:** i drive your hard cock deeper into me  
**vatsmear:** making you keep fucking me even after i came  
**vatsmear:** it feels too good to stop  
**Splashy:** I give you an order to stand up and walk to the window, then bend over and place your hands on the glass  
**vatsmear:** i follow it  
**vatsmear:** i sway my hips lazily and look down on the city below  
**Splashy:** I position myself behind you, unable to resist fucking you from behind again. I want to cum at the same time as you, so I focus on calming down a bit  
**Splashy:** "You can't resist it, you dirty thing? I'll make you cum again while the whole city can see your face!"  
**vatsmear:** i shake in anticipation  
**vatsmear:** ready for your cock  
**Splashy:** I shove into you, working you at an unrelenting pace. My eyes close in sheer pleasure.  
**vatsmear:** you can see the half-reflection of my face in the window  
**vatsmear:** my tongue is hanging out  
**vatsmear:** my eyes are staring at you in the reflection  
**vatsmear:** staring into you with intense lust  
**vatsmear:** begging you to fuck me harder and faster  
**vatsmear:** "please fuck me harder..."  
**vatsmear:** without a sound  
**vatsmear:** my words fall into your psyche like the first drops of a thunderstorm  
**vatsmear:** my demands grow in your mind  
**vatsmear:** threats pleas bargains and demands make a chorus of demon voices in your head  
**vatsmear:** all trying to make you fuck me harder  
**Splashy:** I can't help but oblige. I give it my all, trying to make you cum with my cock. I take your cock in my hand, stroking you furiously and pounding your demon cunt  
**Splashy:** "You sweet little devil... take it all inside!"  
**vatsmear:** a low metallic ringing noise rises up in the room  
**vatsmear:** you can see a faint halo of light emerge above my head and shoulders  
**vatsmear:** as the image of my true form temporarily reveals itself to you  
**vatsmear:** thorns and stone  
**vatsmear:** moulded into shape for a human to love  
**Splashy:** Incantation, human, or devil, I'm still about to cum inside you  
**vatsmear:** my hips shiver as i cum  
**vatsmear:** i let out a gutteral howl  
**vatsmear:** my human and true forms shimmer together  
**vatsmear:** the ringing reaches a terrifying volume  
**Splashy:** I cum at the same time as you, stifling my voice with my hand. I keep stroking your cock as you cum  
**vatsmear:** i cum all over my chest as you touch me  
**vatsmear:** writhing and twitching in your hands  
**vatsmear:** my halo fades and the ringing stops  
**vatsmear:** my body goes slack and you're left holding my legs as i sleep  
**vatsmear:** now that i'm asleep i'm really heavy for some reason  
**vatsmear:** like way beyond human density  
**Splashy:** I touch your face with my clean hand, kiss you again, and whisper to your face  
**Splashy:** "Pretty creature..."  
**Splashy:** I figure you're durable, so I drag you by the leg into the corner and start cleaning up the mess we made  
**vatsmear:** that was good  
**vatsmear:** lets do this again soon  
**Splashy:** Yeah! I like your demon sex stuff a lot. I'll see you again tomorrow night if you're online?  
**vatsmear:** yaya im working until like 10 but ill be on  
**Splashy:** Okay!


End file.
